Honeymoon
by Sea Queen
Summary: This is the epilogue sequel to 'Under the Sea' that I promised some of my readers. Please heed the rating its there for a reason!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the fic 'Under the Sea'.

Sum: This is the epilogue/sequel to Under the Sea that I promised some of my readers. Please heed the rating!

A/N: I really don't have too much to say, except that this is my first attempt at a lemon and I really have no idea on how it will turn out. I will apologize in advance if this turns out to be really crappy.

**Warnings:** Lemon, yaoi—boy/boy (please don't attempt to read if you find either of the two offending!)

oooooooExtra Thingyooooooo

A squeal that sounded suspiciously like an 'eep' was heard throughout the hotel as a man lifted up his newlywed partner, bridal style.

"Yami put me down; people are staring!" The slightly younger male in cried from his lover's arms. What he said was actually true as many people in the hotel's lobby were staring at the couple.

"Gomen, koi," Yami finally set the still-short man back on the ground and together they went over to the reception. "Hello, we have reservations under 'El-Beleidy'."

The man behind the counter typed something on his keyboard and then handed them a key to the honeymoon suite, "I hope you enjoy your stay here, sirs."

"Thank you." They replied and went over to the lift while the bellboy grabbed their things.

"Yami-kun," Large amethyst eyes locked onto sharp crimson ones. "Ano…Since you're Egyptian, why not speak it here?"

Yami got a slightly bashful look on his face. "I don't really speak Egyptian too well; my father was so fluent in Japanese that there was never any need to speak other languages."

"Oh."

The second that the two males entered their room, Yuugi jumped on the large bed. "Man, I so hate that baka jet lag!"

Yami just walked over to his koibito, laughing at his misery and then he went lay next to the shorter male which put him into a perfect position to start a trail of kisses down his neck. "Just imagine going back to Japan just when you've gotten used to Egyptian time."

The younger of the two men gave what sounded like a mix between groaning and moaning in both pleasure and annoyance.

ooo

The two had spent the entire day at different museums that Yuugi insisted they go to, but now they were both contently lying on their backs on the bed.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Yami?" Yuugi asked as he twisted to lie on his husband's chest.

"It doesn't make any difference to me, aibou." He leaned up to kiss the younger male. "All I care about is you and this moment."

Yuugi blushed a deep red and rolled off Yami's chest. Was he really ready for this? One look at the sexy smirk on his husband's face told him that he was.

At Yami's next kiss Yuugi lost all forms of coherent thought; the kiss was the deepest and most passionate kiss that the two had ever shared.

Tongues danced to a beat only known to the two lovers and there was no space for a battle for dominance. The kiss was purely a show of the love and adoration that the two men held for each other.

Both males were left winded, but the older of the two didn't let it stop him from exploring his aibou's smooth cheeks and neck with his lips.

Yuugi gave a soft moan and titled his head back to give his husband better access, which Yami wasted no time in taking advantage of.

Slowly Yami moved back up along the side of Yuugi's jaw and up to his overly-sensitive ear.

"Do you think you're ready for this, aibou? Because we could still wait if you wanted to…"

Not being able to think past the sensation of Yami's breath by his ear, Yuugi only gave an approving mewl.

Smirking at what he had been able to accomplish, Yami leaned in closer to Yuugi's ear. "Just say the word and I will stop at any given time, ok?"

The older of the two stopped all movement just long enough for Yuugi to fully comprehend what he had said and give his answer, which can in the form of a nod.

"Excellent." Yami purred before attacking the former merboy's sensitive earlobe.

The taller male then proceeded to run his hands down the length of Yuugi's torso, so that they rested at the younger's hips.

Yuugi moaned in pure ecstasy and arched his back causing the older male to growl and bite down on Yuugi's ear.

As Yami's lips began to descend, his hands trailed back up, as if to meet the eagerly exploring lips, but this time the hands moved under Yuugi's shirt like a mole.

Crimson eyes rolled back, as hands felt the smooth surface of Yuugi's stomach trying to twist away from tickling digits. Rosy lips found their way back to much softer lips, as Yami forced the younger's lips into a bruising kiss. However, the smaller male didn't mind in the least; he was just as eager to kiss his husband as the other was to kiss him.

Yuugi's mind was clouded with pleasure, but it lessened as Yami removed his hands from under his shirt.

"Y-Yam-i." Hearing his name fused with a moan drove Yami into faster action. He removed his own shirt before attacking his aibou's lips again while fumbling with the hem of Yuugi's shirt.

He had removed his own shirt first, despite what his hormones told him, so that the first-timer would not get scared.

After a minute of toying with the shirt, Yami grew impatient and started opening the buttons. The male below his gave a startled gasp, but made no move to stop his dark.

Once the shirt was fully open Yami's mouth travelled south from its current home on Yuugi's collarbone.

Yuugi arched his back yet again as he lost himself to the touch of his koi's lips. The smaller of the lovers didn't ever realise as his shirt was tossed onto the floor beside the bed.

By God Yami was good!

Soon Yami's mouth had found its new home and he started sucking and playing with Yuugi's nipples. The younger male threw his head back in a soft scream and bucked his hips.

Crimson eyes flew open at the fleeting feeling of Yuugi's manhood striking his. Yami bit back a moan as this time was reserved for his koi's pleasure only.

As soon as Yami was done with the two now-hard nipples, he moved back up to his love's kiss-bruised lips.

Cautiously, he undid the younger's belt, feeling him tense up under him. Yami pushed further into Yuugi's mouth to divert his attention away from Yami's roaming hands. It worked since the ex-merboy made no other moves that resembled flinching.

Yami slid his hands sideways from the fastenings of the jeans until the two limbs were opposite each other on a slim waist. He the proceeded to wriggle this thumbs under the denim fabric and started to move his hands, along with his lips, south.

No protesting or hesitating movement came from the small figure on the bed and Yami was really glad that Yuugi trusted him enough to let him do this.

Yami was proud of his little koi, as he could only imagine how scary this was for Yuugi; it was the boy's first time and Yami was pretty sure that Yuugi didn't know the first thing about lovemaking (unless Jou had showed him some of his tapes). Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts, Yami kissed his way down to Yuugi's navel, all the while fiddling with his own pants.

An unwanted moan escaped Yami's lips as his erection was freed from the tight leather pants.

Curious amethyst eyes locked onto worried crimson ones. The unspoken question was answered by Yuugi moving his hips up to meet Yami's.

"Oh Ra." Yami moaned and swiftly kicked off the too-tight leather.

Feeling braver, Yuugi moved his hands up to explore Yami's muscled chest and back. The older male moaned and went to remove the only piece of clothing left on the man under him.

Now that al clothing had been removed Yami sat back on his aibou's legs and looked over the small light, whom looked back equally fascinated.

Yuugi was the first to look away with a blush adoring his cheeks. The taller smiled and leaned in for another passion-filled kiss, which ended almost as soon as it had started. As Yami had leaned in, his stomach had been pressed against Yuugi's throbbing erection which caused the younger male to cry out.

Smirking at the noises that his aibou made, Yami moved up and started grinding his hips against Yuugi's.

"Ah, Yami!" The little one's shouts only encouraged Yami and he felt himself grow harder. "Oh God, Yami!"

Yami finally registered that this was not what he was ultimately waiting for, though it did feel exceptionally good. The crimson-eyed man stopped grinding into Yuugi, ignoring both of their frustration.

"W-why'd you st-stop?" Yuugi asked, totally winded from the incredible pleasure he had just received.

"'Cause," Yami leaned in to give the little one a small, but loving peck on the nose. "I can't tire you out before the _real_ action, now can I?"

His only reply was another cute blush.

Yet again plastering his trademark smirk on his face, Yami reached over and pulled a tube of lube from one of the drawers. He had stashed it there beforehand, knowing that he would need it later on.

As he coated his hands in preparation, he looked his aibou in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, aibou? We can still stop and it will be somewhat painful…"

Yuugi sat up and hugged his partner. "Don't worry, Yami-koi; I'll be fine." The then gave his darkness a gentle smile and lay back down mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Yami sighed as he finished with the lube, placing one of his fingers at his little light's entrance. He slid his index finger in as slowly as possible to ease the pain, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Yuugi's.

Said ex-merboy cringed at the feeling, but forced himself to stay calm, knowing that Yami was doing his best to minimize the pain. The pain wasn't that bad anyway, even with Yami wriggling his finger around.

Yuugi gasped as he felt another finger enter him, this time Yami wasn't able to keep the pain at bay.

All movement stilled.

Making sure not to move his fingers, the half Egyptian leaned in to distract Yuugi with a kiss.

"Do you want to stop?" The question was murmured against Yuugi's lips since Yami didn't want to part with him.

"Iie, keep going."

Yami did as he was asked, but he made sure to be as careful as possible in his actions.

He scissored and poked inside of Yuugi, trying to find his prostate. He growled in annoyance, but continued his searches. The submissive man sensed the other's annoyance and shifted only to give a throaty moan.

Crimson eyes filled with victory and fingers gained more confidence at each pleasure-filled moan. Soon a third finger was added in the warm cavern as Yami continued stretching his koibito.

The older male would've loved to keep his fingers inside the former sea-creature, but his need for his koi took over and lust clouded his eyes and he applied some of the lube to himself.

He gave Yuugi one more kiss before pulling back and asking for the last confirmation.

"Just do it, Yami." That was all that Yami's lust-driven mind needed and he slid into his koi.

Two different voices cried out, but for two different reasons; Yuugi ad never felt this much pain in his life and Yami was way past unimaginable pleasure.

Through immense pain the short male felt cool lips on the corner of his mouth and trailing along his chest.

"Daijabou-ka, koi?"

Yami's smooth voice and cool lips drove away most of the pain and Yuugi managed to look at his love.

"I'm fine, Yami, keep going."

Yami found the position of Yuugi prostate from memory and moved a little so that he could hit the sweet spot and give his aibou the relief he deserved.

"Ah!" Once again Yuugi found himself looking at the headboard, his pain long forgotten.

A slightly sinister smile had crept upon Yami's face; he had waited for so long to make his light scream like this. Yami was going to enjoy every gasp and moan that his love emitted and he was not going to hold back.

The dominant male drew himself almost completely out of his koi's entrance before thrusting back in.

Yami closed his eyes and enjoyed the moans, grunts and gasps that filled the room. He had no idea which ones were from himself and which ones were Yuugi's. And, frankly, he didn't care.

Yuugi was in a similar state of ecstasy as he felt the older grind into him. He lost all forms of coherent thought as he gave in to the noises that were escaping from him and his koi.

Once Yami felt the end approaching, he took hold of Yuugi's erect member and pumped it in time with his own drives.

What seemed like all too soon both men cried out as the milky white substance that spilled out from their now-limp manhoods.

The ordeal left both of them gasping for breath with little to no energy to spare.

After about five minutes of recovery, Yami mustered up the strength to pull out of what he now called 'Heaven on Earth'. He flopped onto his back next to his koi and gave him a loving kiss on the cheek.

Yuugi was exhausted, but he refused to let his mind slip into the dark void that was dancing around his vision. The smaller male moved his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out.

Yami just smiled and pecked Yuugi on the lips. "Shh, go to sleep, koi, we'll talk in the morning."

The last part went unheard since Yuugi had already given into the darkness.

ooo

The next day Yuugi was a bit sore, so the two lovers had breakfast delivered to their room and spent a majority of their day talking in bed. Once they had fully discussed the events of last night they moved onto various other topics and later went to dinner at a fancy restaurant down the street from the hotel.

Neither of the two felt the need to express in words how much their actions last night had strengthened their bond.

oooooooExtra Thingyooooooo

OWARI—THE END

Just wanted to give you all another bit thanks for reading and reviewing this fic and 'Under the Sea'!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!


End file.
